A Curse of Love
by FBMC-PatrickFlame
Summary: this has nothing to do with twilight but i couldnt upload it without a catagory :D please read it anyway


**Hey Guys, this is a new story it is completed but i might do a sequel but not sure... anyway hope you enjoy this! **

**Review please!**

**.x.**

* * *

**Rosalyn**

Hi, I'm Rosalyn, I'm 17, I live with my mum who's a control freak and that's all you really need to know about me for now...Oh yeah I forgot to say, my life is completely mental, in good and bad ways. My story starts at my beloved home, in my bedroom, on my bed, on my laptop, and that's the nicest part, I was just talking to my mates when suddenly my phone goes off, it was a text from John.

_Hey, I know you just split with your recent boyfriend but I was wondering if you would like to get together with me.? Xoxo_

Ugh, why me? You'd not be complaining if good looking, athletic, blonde and stupid is your type, but I prefer the caring, dark, mysterious type... It's just a shame they don't like me. I always pick up the jocks because of my long brown hair, grey eyes and my model figure, people say I'm lucky, I think it _sucks_!

I clicked on reply and started angrily texting back.

_Right John, I'm not being horrid or anything, but I'm going to say NO because, one I don't like you like that at all and two...just no! Xx_

I clicked send, okay if he shows his friends they'll think I'm a cow, but you know something, I don't _flipping _care!

I chucked my phone over the top of my laptop, and looked at my computer screen, loads of people had messaged me, but I just couldn't be bothered anymore, John's text had put me in a bad mood, and all I felt like doing was curling into a ball and going to sleep. I pressed the off button on the laptop, and waited for the screen to turn black. When it eventually turned off, I put it on my bedside table, and rolled over in bed, and tried to get some sleep.

_... "Rosalyn...Where are you?" A black haired boy was standing on a street. I recognised where he was, but I couldn't put my finger on the exact location, I waved my hands at him trying to tell him I was on the other side of the road, but he couldn't see me, "ROSALYN!" shouted the boy as he ran up the street, I looked at him. He had big eyes, that were so dark brown they were almost black, and his hair fell across his face like a shield from the rest of the world. He looked panicked, like he'd lost something important... Why would this boy be calling for me? And looking so upset? "I'M HERE" I shouted, the boy turned, and his eyes widened, he started to say something, but I couldn't hear him. I started to run across the road to him but the street started to drop away, and I was just left there, floating in the black abyss that used to hold people walking and laughing..._

I woke up with a start; I rolled over and checked my alarm clock, 6:30, ugh why did I have to dream? I rolled out of bed and stumbled across the hall into the bathroom, the heating hadn't clicked on and the house was freezing, I shivered in my pj's as I brushed my teeth thinking about what to do until 7:30, I walked back into my bedroom and picked up my school uniform, aww school, were life is fun and detention's are sucky...life just cant get any better than that really.

As I pulled on the last item of clothing, and heard my phone vibrate against my bed side table, I glanced at it, and wondered who it could be at this time in the morning? I leaned over, picked it up and clicked 'open message'.

_HEYYYYYYYYYY...Morning =]...mum just told me a new boy will be at school today? His name is...well I think it begins with an N I'm not sure...well cya then Bye Much Love Bee xoxo_

Oh well, that made perfect sense, Bee's mum was on the parent's committee at school, and _always _finds out about new student's before the others. So a new boy? I wondered if he was gonna be my type?

The next hour consisted of my mind wandering towards the new guy...what will he look like? Will he be kind? Do you think he will be a sporty person or a music freak? My mind was consumed by thoughts of the new boy, I couldn't stop thinking about him, even on the way to school after I'd met up with Bee, I pretended to listen to her, but my thoughts were on _HIM_. Oh my god, what happens if I go jelliod when I meet him? What happens if he's drop dead gorgeous, and I like him? Oh my god, I'm going to be jelliod girl again. No, no I wont, just think calm, nice and calm, beaches at sunset, and all that jazz, you know, okay calmy calm.

"Hello, earth to planet Roo, come in planet Roo, your best friend needs you!" Bee shouted as she jumped up and down in front of me like a goon.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't really paying attention...I was just thinking," I said to Bee, who by the way was, still jumping. I have no idea were she gets all the energy from; I walked around her and strolled across the road. Bee stopped jumping and ran across the road; she caught up with me and linked our arms together so I couldn't escape.

"What were you thinking?" Bee asked persuasively, batting her eyelashes, and pouting at me.

"That only works on boys Bee, so stop it, I was thinking...actually it doesn't matter! Let's just get to school!" I started walking faster, dragging Bee along behind me; it was like dragging a sack of potatoes. Suddenly we were stopped by the sound of cat calls.

"Hey baby, why don't you bring all that fine over here?" said this boy we didn't even know.

"Because you're not worth it?" Bee shouted, and started to run, pulling me along behind her, now I'm the potatoes _HA_!

We rounded the corner, and ran up to the school gates; people were already going in, and were busily pushing and shoving.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Bee giggled and gave me a giant hug. I hugged her back, then had to detach myself, so that I could fix my uniform. Bee's happy hug had really messed it up.

"I know, did you see their faces, I swear if looks could kill we would be as dead as dead things!" I started laughing uncontrollably, and I didn't even hear the bell go. Apparently neither did Bee, because the next thing we noticed was that no one was standing around us, and we were the only people left on the street outside school.

"Oh no, we're late. Quick lets get to class before we get caught" I said.

I grabbed Bee by the arm and turned around only to walk straight into the head teacher-Mrs Small. Now I'm not being horrible but Mrs Small is_ not_ small. Let's just say I could use her skirt as a tent, and her shoe as a boat. We call her MS for sort because every time we say Mrs Small there's a slight urge to laugh.

"Miss Denver, Miss Harker, not a good way to start a new term!" Mrs Small said to us; as she readjusted her...well I think it was her shirt, I'm not sure though.

"Sorry Mrs, we were just on our way inside," Bee said and pulled me around MS, we sprinted towards the school building like cheetahs.

Once we were inside we walked down the corridor until we got to room 101. I remember my first form here, boys shouting, girls bitching, aww they were the good days... but now its just a room full of hormone crazed teenagers, _fun_!

We found our seats, and unpacked what we needed for the upcoming lesson; Mr Greene was at the front rearranging papers on his desk, Bee had started lining up all her pens and pencils in size order. I swear she has an OCD. I was just thinking about how weird it would be to have an OCD when Mr Greene cleared his throat.

"Class, today we have a new student," Mr Greene pointed to the back of the classroom, heads turned and whispering broke out, I slowly turned, and got the biggest shock in my life. "This is Noel Chance, he just moved here from Kent. I hope someone will help him find his way around…Now back to poetry." Mr Greene turned, and started writing on the white board.

I turned back around and quickly found some spare paper; I started to scribble a note to Bee.

_Bee,_

_Right last night I had a dream, and noel is the guy who was in the dream. I don't even __**KNOW **__this guy, __**HELP ME! **__Xoxo_

I pushed the note across the table, and kicked Bee under the table.

"Ouch…What?"

I looked down at the note and Bee understood, she picked it up, and read it, scribbled something, and looked at me, then passed me it back.

_Hmmm weird, I put it up to chance…ha-ha Chance, get it, it's his last name=]_

I looked at her and she gave me the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, and casually looked back towards the back of the classroom. Noel was busy with something so I couldn't see his face. I was completely shocked, his hair was exactly as I remembered the same black veil that covered his face so you couldn't see his emotions, I was staring at him, suddenly he looked up, he looked straight at me, and I felt his eyes burning into my mind. I turned around, and felt myself flush a bright red. I tried to do the work that was set, but I knew for a fact that for this lesson my mind would be somewhere else.

**Noel**

I felt someone staring at me, I raised my head, and that's when I saw her, Rosalyn. I had been searching so long, so hard, and now by pure coincidence I'd found her. I locked eyes with her, trying to unlock her mind. All I wanted was for her to remember me, even if she could only remember bad things, it would be better than nothing.

She jumped when she realized I was looking at her, and turned away, the connection was broken. Damn this fricking curse that was bestowed upon me.

It was the 18th century, Rosalyn and I were to be married, and I was the happiest man on earth. Rosalyn with her long beautiful brown hair, and her eyes that pierced my soul. I just wanted her, and I was going to let nothing stop me keeping her forever. We were on our way to her parent's house when the carriage we were riding in suddenly stopped; I looked over at Rosalyn who was looking frightened. "Do not worry my dear, I shall check the outside," I grabbed her hand, and slipped out of the carriage. I walked around to the front where the driver had been, but now he was in some kind of deep slumber. An old woman was staring at him, and smiling a cruel smile. "You there, what have you done to him?" I walked up to the woman and gave her a look of disgust.

"Mr. Chance...Yes, I know you, so do not be shocked. I have been sent here by the angels, in your old life before Rosalyn, you were a cruel and broken man, the angels are displeased with you, they put you on earth so you could be a saviour not a sinner, and therefore they have cursed you."

The woman raised her hands, and a stunning blue light shot at me as fast as a bullet from a gun, the light struck me and went deep inside me, I felt my mind being reassembled, I collapsed to the ground and looked up.

"You have been cursed Mr. Chance, when you die you will come back and remember Rosalyn, you will be drawn to her just like a moth to a flame, but Rosalyn will not remember you..._ever._ Every life from now on will be tortured for you because you will have only one true love, and she wont know you!...unless you can unlock the spell, but that's harder than you would like to think." The woman turned, and walked away into the night, I heard Rosalyn get out of the carriage and come over to me. She knelt next to me but said nothing...

I was pulled back to reality by the noisy bell that signalled second lesson, which according to my schedule was art. I picked up my back pack, and started towards Rosalyn. I needed to speak to her. She was putting something into her back pack, and she was on her own, it was the perfect chance to just say hello. I walked up behind her as she picked up her back pack of the floor; I averted my eyes because I didn't want to come over as a pervert. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Rosalyn...hey!" I smiled at her and took in her full appearance. Since the last time I saw her, her hair had changed. It was still brown, but the style was different, and her beautiful grey eyes were framed with thick black lashes and black eyeliner.

"How do you know me?" Rosalyn asked, looking confused. Damn, I'd forgotten that she wouldn't know me.

"I heard your name on the register...I was wondering if you could tell me where art was?" I said. That was such a good excuse, god I'm a genius. Rosalyn looked relieved, and slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah that makes sense... sorry I'm just feeling a bit, you know, weird today," she flicked her hair over her shoulder, and adjusted her bag, " sure I can show you the way to art because I have it next". She started to walk out the room.

I followed her into the busy corridor, hoping she wouldn't forget I was there.

"So why'd you move up here then?" Rosalyn asked, as we made our way through the maze of students,

"My dad got a new job offer here, and he really wanted to take it," I answered, trying to sound confident about what I said.

"Oh cool...I know this will sound really weird, but you look really familiar" her eyes traced over my face, and she blushed a beautiful bright red.

I laughed and looked at her. "Do I? Well you look _a lot_ like someone I used to know" I smiled again, and she smiled back.

"This is the art room, and over there," she pointed across the hall "Is the maths room." She turned and walked into the classroom. I followed, and then walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Hello Miss, I'm Noel Chance, I'm new here." I put my forms on her desk and waited for her to reply.

"Oh yes, Noel. Could you go sit next to Rosalyn please." She pointed to the back corner of the room were Rosalyn was sitting on her own. I smiled, and walked towards her.

"We meet again." I said, and I sat down next to her. She smiled back.

"Well hello there stranger, nice to see you again," She turned, and got out her paint brushes, " We have been doing portraits, but I don't have a partner, so do you want to work with me?" She turned to face me, and held out a paint brush for me.

"Of course, I will!" I took the paint brush, and dipped it in the brown paint.

"Aren't you going to draw me out first?" Rosalyn asked, whilst she drew out a quick sketch of me onto her blank canvas.

"No, I prefer working straight from paint" I said, looking at her, so I could see exactly how her hair fell. I put my brush on the canvas and let my mind take control, I wasn't even paying attention to how the brush strokes were uneven, because I knew they would end up perfect. I started on her eyes, how they were looking straight at me, like she was studying my every move. A couple of minutes later I had finished the painting and I handed it over to Rosalyn.

"Wow, this is beautiful, I love it," she said, putting it on the drying rack and leaning across the table to grab the paints. "My go" she said smiling and she picked up the brush. She paused, and looked at me. "Could you move your hand?" She said, and walked around the table to get some water.

"No, I like it here, make me" I said, and put my hand on my chin, Rosalyn turn and grabbed my hand and pulled, I pulled back and Rosalyn slipped and fell in front of me, I looked up and caught her eye. She was blushing furiously, but kept eye contact with me. She lifted her hand, and pushed back my hair away from my face. _Wow. _Suddenly it was like a connection was made and I saw her eyes widen with surprise. I wondered if the curse was broken when it is Rosalyn herself who breaks it by recognizing me?

**Rosalyn**

It was like a wall had been broken down in my mind, memories I didn't even know I had came flooding back. Noel and myself on a beach holding hands at sunset. Myself dressed in a white gown that looked like it was from the Victorian period watching myself walk up the isle towards Noel. I looked up, and saw Noel's face just inches away from mine. I leaned back and stared at him. He seemed different now. I felt like I'd known him forever, and then it hit me. _I knew him_! All the memories I saw were mine, but it's completely unreal. I can't know him, he's just moved here from Kent... Unless he lied to me.

"Where are you from?" I asked Noel, unaware of the people moving around us.

"I'm from Kent, Rosalyn. Are you okay?" Noel leaned closer, and put his hand on my cheek, I leaned into his hand, and just stared at him.

"Why do I already know you? How come you're in my memories?" I shook my head, and pinched the bridge of my nose. This isn't possible. It's a coincidence. You can't know someone you've never met, but I haven't just met him, because I had the dream, that one dream where I saw him searching, searching for me and I didn't know why.

I looked up and Noel was staring at me, he smiled and grasped my hand.

"Rosalyn Maria Denver, do you remember me now?" Noel said, and he pulled me up from the seat that we had been sitting on for about 1 hour. He put his hands on my shoulders, and gave me a beautiful smile, I looked at him and pushed his hair back from his face.

"I remember you. My Noel Anthony Chance, born 1702, and married me in 1722, died 1762." I let go of his hair and smiled. Noel looked down on me and put his hand under my chin, tilting it up slightly so that it was raised, he lent forward and gentle placed a kiss on my lips.

"Very good, I'm glad you remember," Noel said, his forehead resting against mine.

I pulled away and looked around the room, everyone had left and the clock said it was 12:00, great we had missed break and half of sport, at least there wasn't an art class in here this lesson otherwise this could have been embarrassing. I grabbed Noel's hand and started to walk out of the room, I pulled him down the long stretch of corridor that lead to the sports department.

I watched Noel walk into the boys changing room, and then headed into the girls. I stopped next to Bee's canvas bag, and dumped my stuff there. No point in changing because I'm like 40 minutes late. Stupid Noel making me all late. I got up, and hauled myself through the door to the gym.

"Denver! Where have you been?" Mr Punn shouted.

I turned and looked at him. Mr Punn, now what can I say. He's tall, Australian and quite _cute_.

I walked across the hall and looked up at him. "I was at art, someone didn't feel well, and I was sitting with them until a teacher came for them," I lied; I must admit I'm a skilled liar.

Mr Punn looked down at me and folded his arms, "So where's you kit?" Mr Punn snarled at me.

"Well there's only 20 minutes left, so I couldn't really be bothered, and I don't feel that well," I looked up and gave him my winner smile.

"That's nice, just go sit on the side."

I walked away from him, and went and sat next to Bee.

"Yo Roo" Bee shouted, "Where you been jelly bean?" I picked up her water and took a sip, after putting it down I looked at her.

"I was with Noel. Before you say anything nothing happened, we just talked, and we maybe kissed a little, but not a lot so technically nothing happened!" I watched Bee process what I had just said, Bee's eye's grow huge and she grabbed my arms.

"_You kissed Noel_!" Bee shouted, everyone in the hall stopped and looked at us.

"We're practicing for a play, everything's fine, we just got carried away."

I looked at Bee and nodded, she turned and nodded towards everyone, the room collapsed back into the basketball game and everything went back to normal.

"Yes I kissed him and it wasn't like tongues or anything, it was just like a brush against my lips," I whispered, feeling myself go red. Bee just looked at me.

"What?" Bee stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but I knew perfectly well, we were going to the changing rooms for a private chat. As soon as we had got through the door Bee exploded with a million questions.

"Okay, first tell me where this happened? Where were his hands? Are you going out now? O.M.G this is so weird." Bee plonked herself down on one on the benches.

I sighed and sat next to her. "It happened during art, we were in the little cubby room at the back, and we were talking, and drawing each other, and I leaned forward to move his hair and he kissed me. It was nice, and yes I think we are, and why is it so weird?" I asked, leaning back against some randomers backpack.

"You didn't answer the question about his hands! And its weird because I had a dream you two got together, and it's like déjà vu!" Bee giggled like a baby; ugh she is so happy all the time.

"His hands were in my hair, well one was on my hip, but it doesn't matter you weird person," I said and laughed at her fake hurt expression.

"OMG, Haley is going to flip out!" Bee shot up, and jumped up and down.

Okay the thing with Haley is just she's a cow and I mean a big one, she's all girly and blonde and fake, she's the type of girl everyone hates, but know one will admit it. "Why will she?" I asked, placing my hands on her shoulders and holding her still.

"Because whilst we were all changing she was all like 'Omg that's new guy Noel is like totally hot, I bet you he wants me, because you know everyone wants me', I nearly threw up my chocolate covered cereal," Bee pulled a sad face, and went all morbidly depressed, I mean I could see the cloud hanging over her head and everything.

"Seriously! She gonna hate me... but she's always hated me so it doesn't really matter" I shrugged sitting back down onto the bench. Bee walked over to her stuff and starting changing back into her uniform. I looked at my watch, only 5 minutes until the bell and until lunch. I leaned against the wall, and shut my eyes, trying to gather my thoughts, I woke up a normal teenage girl with no boyfriend and no popularity status but now I'm a reincarnated Victorian girl, who's boyfriend has been searching for, for hundreds of years just to be mine again... It's so surreal being one person one minute and a completely different one next.

The bell went and Bee handed me my bag. "Here, now lets go eat, sitting down is such hard work" Bee laughed, and I took my bag and pushed her gently causing us both to laugh harder.

**1 Week Later**

I waited for Rosalyn to get out of the shower. I looked around her room. It was purple, and silver, her bed was soft like a giant pillow, I laid back and shut my eyes, it was so nice to be with her, to be surrounded by her smell.

"What are you doing?" Rosalyn asked from the door way, as she rubbed her hair in a towel.

I sat up quickly and put the pillow back. "N-nothing. That's a good look for you, you know?" I said, pointing at her messy hair.

She came over to me and hit me on the arm, I fell back onto the bed and pretended to cry, Rosalyn laughed and got up and went over to her vanity table, I watched her put on her mascara and eyeliner and then she grabbed a hair band and put her hair up in a cute messy bun and used a shocking orange clip to hold her fringe back.

"Does this look okay?" She asked, turning around and then coming over to me and pulling me up from the bed.

I put my hands around her waist and pulled her towards me, she looked up at me through her big eyelashes and I kissed her nose. "You look brilliant" I said, letting her go and taking her hand.

We walked out her house and caught the bus, the bus ride was quiet but not like an uncomfortable silence where everything is awkward, it was peaceful...comfortable even.

As we got off the bus, Rosalyn's hand gripped mine tight and then let go. I looked at her, and she jerked her head towards a girl with bleach blonde hair and with obvious surgical enhancements in certain areas. The girl saw me, and waved her little manicured hand. Ugh I hate girls like that, they think they are wanted but they're not.

"Noel, oh my god I didn't see you there" She said, running up in her pink kitten heels and mini skirt. When she reached me, she gave me a hug and then looked at Rosalyn.

"Oh, hey Roo, what are _you_ doing here? With Noel?"

I could hear the hate in her sickly sweet voice, I looked at Rosalyn and her eyes were cast down, I flamed with anger, I put my arm around Rosalyn's shoulders. "Well she's here with me, seeing as I'm her boyfriend." I said, pulling Roo closer to me, and trying not to laugh as the girl's eye grew to the size of dinner plates.

"_What, you and Roo_?" She shrieked, I nodded, and she looked at us in disgust, and then turned on her heel and left.

"That was fun" I laughed, and Roo started to laugh too, at least she was happy.

We walked around the shops for an hour or so, but then we split up because Roo wanted to go looking for this outfit she wanted, and I wanted to go to a bookstore I hadn't been to in ages. I walked down the high street until I found the alley next to Superdrug, I turned and walked down the dark alley towards Page's Books, suddenly I heard a noise, I turned and looked into the shadows.

"Who's there?" I said, a girl walked out dressed in barely anything, her hair was a mess, and her top had been ripped, lipstick was spread across her mouth and her eye make up had run down her face.

"Mr Chance, we meet again." The woman sauntered over to me, and gave me a sickly smile. I suddenly realised who this person was. She was the witch that cursed me. "I offer you my congratulations; you unlocked my curse...but now you have done this you will suffer greatly".

"What! Why?" I shouted. The witch laughed and turned away from me.

"I enjoyed watching you suffer for all those years. It made me pleased to watch some else's pain, so I've decided to carry on the punishment." She turned, and pointed a long finger at me, "I'm going to take away the thing you love most." Her hand dropped away from me and she turned and walked away.

I took a sharp breath, and I quickly ran out of the alley way. I ran back up the high street, "ROSALYN" I shouted, still running towards were she was supposed to be, "ROSALYN, Where are you?" I ran up the street and stopped to look around.

"_I'm here_" I heard Rosalyn's voice. I looked up and saw Rosalyn on the other side of the road, my eyes widened and I started to shout for her to stop but it was to late, she had started walking across the road.

It all happened in slow motion, a car appeared from no where, Rosalyn stepped into the road, and the car didn't slow down, she didn't see it coming and it hit her, she fell away from the car and landed on the cold hard ground. The car didn't stop to see if she was alright, it just carried on going. I ran across the road and fell next to Rosalyn. I picked up her hand and held it in my own, she wasn't moving. a thunder cloud sounded over head and it started to rain. I couldn't move I just sat there staring at her. I knew when I was younger I'd abused my fathers slaves and I had bled away our family fortune, but when I'd met Rosalyn. I had changed. Why was the witch still doing this to me after all these years? Where was my saviour? What had I done?

**Rosalyn**

Damn, I can't believe my outfit was sold out, just my luck. I'd waited ages for this outfit and it was sold out already. I walked out of the shop, and onto the high street; I started to walk towards to New Look, because I promised Noel we could meet there.

I was just about to turn the corner onto the main shopping strip when I heard someone shout my name_..._

"Rosalyn...Where are you?" Noel was standing on the street.

"Hey Noel" I waved my hands at him trying to tell him I was on the other side of the road, but he couldn't see me, "ROSALYN!" Noel shouted, he ran up the street, he looked panicked. Why was he shouting my name?

"_I'm here_" I shouted, and started walking across the road towards him. Noel turned, and his eyes widened, he started to say something but I couldn't hear him. The street started to drop away, and I was just left there floating in the black abyss that used to hold people walking and laughing_..._


End file.
